


Eater of Hearts

by shadow_lover



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Fluff, Gen, Trick or Treat: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Ammit takes a nap by the fiery lake.





	Eater of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoxinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treating, phoxinus!

[[x](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9dae89edd9656288610da24bf68ba618/tumblr_oyltfb5c0g1ucqfluo1_r1_1280.jpg)]


End file.
